El Regreso de los Escorpios
by Nikiitah
Summary: Tras varios años ellos se enfrentaron, construyeron su propio reino, el reino del fuego y del hielo, gobernados por Hades y Poseidón, hasta que fueron castigados por su hermano Zeus... Ahora varios siglos después sus reinos aun siguen en guerras, ellos escaparon y luego de un tiempo se separaron, él buscara a su hermano por todo el país del hielo, mientras el príncipe de esa región
1. Milo

**El regreso de los Escorpios**

**Clasificación: **No menores de 18 años (NC-17)

**Autor: **Nikiitah

**Categoría: **Saint Seiya

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**Género: **Romance,

**Advertencias:**

**Aviso: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (hombre/hombre) no leas.

**Resumen: **Tras varios años ellos se enfrentaron, construyeron su propio reino, el reino del fuego y del hielo, gobernados por Hades y Poseidón, hasta que fueron castigados por su hermano Zeus...

Ahora varios siglos después sus reinos aún siguen en guerras, ellos escaparon y luego de un tiempo se separaron, él buscara a su hermano por todo el país del hielo, mientras el príncipe de esa región conocerá el amor con él...

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**El regreso de los Escorpios**

**I.-****Milo**

Cuenta una antigua leyenda, de dos reinos perdidos, que durante generaciones peleaban solo por gobernar el mundo donde habitaban los humanos, la tierra. Existían dos reinos en aquella época que van poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en países.

Uno de ellos era el reino de fuego, que era gobernada antiguamente por el dios del inframundo Hades, el país del fuego, la ambición del dios fue tanto que le declaro la guerra a su hermano, que gobernaba el país del hielo, Poseidón.

La pelea duro muchos años. Zeus, el rey de los dioses harto de todo encerró a sus hermanos, para que no vuelan a crear el caos en la tierra.

Pero lo que el dios del trueno nunca supo fue que los descendientes de Hades y Poseidón seguían el legado de ambos dioses.

Varios años después, los del reino del fuego dirigidos ahora por Arles, su actual rey, volvieron a atacar a al reino de los hielos, que ahora eran dirigidos por Tritón, el actual rey de ese país.

Cada vez que el rey del fuego perdía se desquitaba con su hijo mayor, un pequeño de 10 años, llamado Kardia, que siempre fue abusado por su progenitor.

Harto de los constantes abusos de su padre y su nueva madrastra, Kardia se escapó junto a su hermano menor, un pequeño de 8 años llamado Milo. Molesto, Arles mando a buscarlos.

Kardia y Milo se fueron lejos del reino para empezar a vivir su nueva vida lejos de los abusos de su padre. Siendo encontrados por una pareja adinerada, la pareja viendo a los pequeños decidieron adoptarlos.

**12 años después**

Un joven despertaba aturdido por el sonido de su despertador, detestaba ese artefacto, daría todo lo posible por no tenerlo, pero no podía botarlo era un recuerdo de su hermano. Perezosamente se levanta para dirigirse al baño de su habitación. Se vio en el espejo se veía muy pálido para su gusto y muy delgado.

El doctor le dijo que si no quería morir de anemia empezara a alimentarse más. Aunque tratara, él no tenía hambre. Se quitó la ropa de dormir y empezó a ducharse. Al salir del baño se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a la empresa Kido. Detestaba ir pero era la única forma de encontrar a su querido hermano.

Al llegar a las instalaciones se encontró con Aldebarán, el vigilante, que lo saludo amistosamente el muchacho sonrió ante el gesto y se dirigió hacia el interior de la empresa, los empleados hicieron una reverencia cuando el joven peli azul pasaba. Ese día estaba de muy malhumor, cuando por fin llego a su destino. Entro sin tocar a la oficina del jefe.

—Mitsumasa, por fin lo encuentro —dijo fríamente.

—Es un gusto verte señor Scorpius —dijo sonriente el hombre.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! Dime ya encontraron a mi hermano —su miraba mostraba odio hacia el hombre, no quería rebajarse ante él, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Cálmate Milo —aun mostrando esa estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡He estado esperando 5 años y quieres que me calme! —gritó desesperado.

—Cálmate —dijo sereno el mayor —Saori sírvele café al señor.

—Si abuelo —se escuchó la voz de una mujer, a espaldas de Milo.

Hasta ahora no se había percatado de la presencia de la muchacha, el peli azul volteo su cara y la vio. Era una joven de unos 13 años, prácticamente una niña. Su rostro permanecía sereno y sin emoción, pero si la veía bien, sus ojos resplandecían temor y miedo.

—Milo ella es mi nieta se llama Saori, quería saber si tu…

—Ya te dije mi respuesta, y no he venido a hablar de eso —dijo de nuevo fríamente. — Quiero noticias de mi hermano. —El hombre solo suspiró pesadamente.

—Ya te dije, mi equipo no tiene noticias de él.

—Mierda

—Algunos creen que el país del hielo lo tienen —dijo mirando al menor. — Si no me crees ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo al reino del fuego?

—Maldito viejo —dijo apretando los puños— No le cumpliré los deseos a ustedes dos.

— ¿Ustedes dos? —alzando una ceja, mientras sonreía, Mitsumasa Kido era nada más ni menos que la mano derecha de su padre.

—No te hagas el idiota —dándose media vuelta— Espero noticias de mi hermano y que mi padre no lo haya tocado o tú estarás muerto.

—Tus amenazas no servirán conmigo y lo sab… —no pudo terminar ya que el griego le lanzo una de sus famosas agujas escarlatas.

—No me des más razones para matarte, anciano —y se fue, dando un fuerte portazo.

Los trabajadores se asustaron al ver la expresión del peli azul, sabían que cuando se enojaba no podía controlar sus impulsos y te atacaba sin piedad.

Mitsumasa se quedó perplejo, no se había dado cuenta en que momento el muchacho le había lanzado el golpe.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, se subió a su auto y se fue a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Estaba harto de tener que soportar a ese viejo que solo sabía amargar su existencia. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano, rogaba a Zeus que nada le hubiera pasado, que su padre no lo haya tocado. Una lagrima traviesa roda por sus mejillas solo al recordar ese día.

_Por fin la noche había caído, quería irse a dormir y caer en los brazos de Morfeo para ir a ese mundo feliz que era producto de sus fantasías. Sabía que su padre no estaría de buen humor, así que se apresuró jalando a su hermano hacia la habitación._

_Pero en eso se escuchó los pasos de sus padres, ambos niños temblaban solo al pensar de los castigos que daría su padre. Ese día la batalla fue ganada por el reino de los hielos, que derroto a casi la mitad de su ejército._

—_KARDIA _—_se escuchó el grito de su padre._

—_Milo ve ándate a dormir yo te alcanzare luego. __—__dijo con voz dulce, ese tono lo reconoció el más pequeño, su hermano era una persona impulsiva y muy tosca al hablar._

—_Pero nii-san __—__dijo con ojitos llorosos._

—_T__e he dado una orden __—__le dijo toscamente__—__ ya deja de llorar los escorpios nunca mostramos debilidad. __—__aunque le doliera cada palabra que le dijo a su hermano, tenía que ser fuerte, no quería que su padre se desquitara con el también._

—_Si nii-san __—__dijo cabizbajo, su hermano mayor se dio media vuelta y se fue donde su padre._

_Sin percatarse de la presencia del menor Kardia se fue directamente a donde estaba su padre, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que su padre quería esa noche, suspiro fastidiado y entro sin tocar la puerta de la habitación de su progenitor. Lo encontró ahí desnudo, las sabanas tapaban la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El mayor lo miraba lujuriosamente a su primogénito. El menor no hacia ni una mueca, estaba asqueado solo al ver a su padre cerró la puerta y se quedó parado en la entrada sin moverse._

— _¿Por qué te demoraste? __—__le reclamó su padre, mientras se acercaba a su hijo. El menor no respondió solo le dedico una mirada fría y desafiante.__ —__ Respóndeme cuando te hable __—__le tiro una bofetada haciendo que cayera al suelo__—__ AHORA RESPONDE._

—_E__staba con mi hermano __—__dijo fríamente__—__ Pero ya estoy aquí ¿no? __—__dijo desafiante._

—_H__a, veo que sigues igual de desafiante, ahora te enseñare __—__se acercó a su hijo y lo agarro del cabello y los arrastro, tirándolo de golpe a la cama, el mayor se subió encima suyo__—__ ¿Quieres que tu hermano sufra lo mismo que tú?_

—_NO, HICIMOS UN TRATO __—__grito furioso el menor__—__ YO TE ENTREGARIA MI CUERPO Y TU NO LE TOCARAS NI UN PELO._

—_ENTOCES HAZME CASO O LE PASARA LO MISMO __—__gritó el otro._

_Ante los gritos, el pequeño Milo, que se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchó todo lo que su padre y su hermano hablaban._

—_E__stá bien __—__dijo resignado el menor._

—_M__uy bien mi pequeño __—__empezaba a desvestir a su hijo poco a poco._

_Milo que había abierto despacio la puerta fue testigo de lo que su padre le hacía a su hermano cada vez que lo llamaba. Sintió miedo, asco, repulsión y odio hacia su padre._

_Arles dio media vuelta a su hijo y empezó a penetrarlo rápidamente, el menor solo aguantaba los gritos de dolor que amenazaban con salir._

—_A__ahhh, mi querido hijo eres muy estrecho aahhh __—__gemía su padre, Kardia iba a mandarle al diablo hasta que en la puerta vio a su hermanito, que estaba asustado y con la cara mojada._

—_Maldición Milo ¿Por qué diablos estas aquí?__—__pensaba el mayor de los hermanos._

—_Hijo grita __—__el hombre embestía cada vez más fuerte, para que no se percatara de su hermano Kardia empezaba a gemir. Cuando vio a su padre que cerraba sus ojos por el placer. Le dedico una mirada de__"lárgate Milo, o te vera"__entendiendo el mensaje el menor se fue corriendo._

—MALDICION —golpea el volante, cuando se dio cuenta casi chocaba contra un edificio, rápidamente esquivo haciendo que su auto girara y se revolcara junto a él. La gente miraba con horror la escena, una patrulla fue hacia el rescate de Milo.

—Señor ¿está bien? —preguntó un oficial peli azul. Junto a su hermano, el otro policía, levantaron el auto se sorprendieron al ver a Milo.

—Milo, por dios ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Kanon, el gemelo menor. Milo que reconoció la voz de su amigo, solo sonrió y cayó desmayado.

Saga, el gemelo mayor, llamo a una ambulancia. 15 minutos después llegó la ambulancia. Los gemelos le preguntaron al paramédico como se encontraba y este le dijo que no tenía heridas graves, pero que tenían que hacer una radiografía.

Ya en el hospital, la doctora le dijo a los gemelos que gracias al cielo el joven no tenía ningún hueso roto Los gemelos le preguntaron si podían pasar y la doctora les dijo que si pero que no demoraran.

—Hola Milo ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Saga mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

—Bien, aunque adolorido —dijo el menor

—Idiota ¿querías matarte? —dijo el menor de los gemelos molesto, aunque por dentro estaba angustiado.

—Kanon, cállate —le dijo en reproche, mientras miraba a su hermano— ¿Qué paso Milo?

—Me distraje y cuando me di cuenta casi me estrello contra el edificio.

— ¿Pensabas en Kardia? —preguntó Kanon más calmado.

—Si —dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del gemelo mayor.

—Milo —dijeron ambos gemelos en susurro

—No pasa nada —levantando su rostro, para mostrarle una sonrisa falsa, para tranquilizarlos. — Algún día lo encontrare.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo Saga mientras se paraba y le daba un beso en la cabeza, su hermano también lo imito.

Luego ambos gemelos salieron de la habitación en silencio.

— ¿Tú crees que Kido lo ayude? —preguntó el menor.

—No lo sé —dejo escapar un suspiro el mayor. — Solo espero que no le vaya hacer daño y que él no haga ninguna estupidez.

Diciendo esto los gemelos se fueron a hacer sus actividades, desde que Milo se fue a vivir con ellos ambos lo querían como su hermanito menor, aunque algunos siempre decían que sentían algo más que amistad por el joven griego.

Milo estaba sentado en la habitación del hospital, sus manos sujetaban su cabeza, estaba harto de escuchar a Kido decir lo mismo, si no fuera por su autocontrol, ya le hubiera volado la cabeza con su aguja escarlata, para que aprendiera que con un Scorpius nadie se mete.

Miro hacia la ventana y vio que empezaba a llover. Por alguna extraña razón le encantaba la lluvia, era como si el cielo estuviera llorando, como él. Que también sentía la tristeza que él sentía. Poco a poco Morfeo lo empezaba a cunar en sus brazos haciendo que viajara al mundo de los sueños.


	2. En busca de mi Hermano

_**¡Hola Lectores!**_

_**Gracias a aquella personas que han leído el fic y gracias a Jess por dejar sus comentarios, se que he tardado mucho pero es que aun no me acostumbro a usar el FanFiction :P si alguien pudiera explicármelo se lo agradecería mucho :) **_

_**No recuerdo si en el anterior episodio puse, pero lo que esta en **cursiva **son los recuerdos de los personajes (espero no haberlo confundido u3u**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el fic! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>II.-<strong>**En busca de mi hermano**

Como si no hubiera pasado nada se levantó de su cama. A pesar de que sus heridas aun no sanaban no le dolían. Se levantó se vistió con la ropa que le dejo Saga y salió de aquella habitación. Las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí trataron de detenerlo. Pero fue inútil. Milo las esquivo y se fue del hospital.

Las enfermeras llamaron a los gemelos para avisarles que Milo se había ido del hospital. Sabiendo cómo era Scorpius, lo llamo a su celular.

— ¡Estás loco! —Grito el gemelo mayor— ¡aun estás herido!

—Cálmate Saga, ya me encuentro bien —Milo caminaba cerca de un parque, que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.- además estoy cerca de mi casa.

—Milo necesitas descansar —hablo dulcemente el menor de los gemelos, que le había arrebatado el celular a su queridísimo hermano.

—Está bien Kanon —dijo resignado, los gemelos aun lo trataban como un niño.

A pesar de ya haber pasado 12 años aun lo seguían tratando como aquel niño frágil que conocieron y no como el hombre que se había convertido.

* * *

><p><em>Ese día era muy lluvioso, estaba asustado y nervioso. Pero a la vez se sentía seguro en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Kardia lo abrazaba fuertemente. Los menores no le quitaban de vista a los adultos que los recogieron de aquel muelle después de haber huido de su padre Arles. Se encontraban en una gran limosina negra.<em>

_Milo sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que esa mujer y ese hombre los habían salvado su hermano jamás se fiaría de ambos. A veces sentía un poco de temor al ver los ojos fríos de su hermano mayor, pero no lo podía culpar después de todo lo que sufrieron ambos bajo los maltratos de su padre. El joven Scorpius aún no podía dejar de lado los malos ratos que su padre les daba._

—_Niños miren ahí es donde vivimos —dijo dulcemente el hombre, aun así Kardia no se fio— ese será su nuevo hogar._

_El hombre sonrió ante el asombro del menor. Los ojitos turquesas de Milo brillaban de asombro y curiosidad por la lujosa mansión que estaba al frente de ellos. Bajaron de la gran limosina. Kardia por ningún motivo soltó la pequeña mano de su hermanito._

—_Ahí vivimos con nuestros dos pequeños hijos —hablo la mujer también dulcemente._

— _¿tienen dos hijos? —pregunto inocente el pequeño Milo. La mujer sonrió con ternura por la pregunta del más pequeño._

—_Bueno en realidad tenemos cuatro pero los mayores están en un internado estudiando —dijo aquel hombre mirando a Kardia. Este solo le dedico una mitrada desafiante y amenazante._

— _¿Qué edad tienen sus hijos menores? —volvió a preguntar el menor._

—_tienen nueve años —dijo la mujer._

—_Aun no nos han dicho su nombre —hablo por primeras vez Kardia. Su voz era fría y profunda._

—_Discúlpanos pequeño —dijo el hombre— mi nombre es Leonardo y ella es mi esposa Joane._

— _¿Qué edad tienen? —dijo Joane._

—_Yo tengo ocho años y él –señalando a su hermano— tiene diez años._

_Los mayores sonrieron por la ternura e inocencia que emanaba el más pequeño. Iba a ser un gran trabajo que el mayor de los Scorpius fuera como él. Se llevaron a los niños dentro de la mansión. Apenas abrieron la puerta y dos niños idénticos corrieron hacia sus padres. Ambos niños eran de piel un poco bronceada, de ojos verdes, y cabellos azules, eran idénticos excepto por el tono de cabello ya que uno de ellos tenía su cabello más claro que el otro._

—_Saga, Kanon, pequeños ¿Cómo están? —dijo Leonard_

— _¿se portaron bien? —dijo Joane._

—_Sip —dijo el de cabello más claro._

— _¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto el otro niño._

—_Ellos son Kardia y Milo —dijo el hombre._

—_A partir de hoy formaran parte de la familia —dijo Joane emocionada._

—_SIIIIIIIII —dijeron felices los gemelos._

_Ambos se acercaron a los hermanos, ante esta nueva vibración Milo se escondió detrás de Kardia. Que solo frunció el ceño._

—_Hola soy Saga el gemelo mayor —dijo el niño de cabello más oscuro._

—_Bah solo por cinco minutos —cruzándose de brazos el menor— Yo soy Kanon —mirando a Milo y Kardia._

_Desde aquel día la relación de los Scorpius y los gemelos era muy unida. Kardia mostraba madurez con los más pequeños. Pero todo lo bueno tenía un fin. Dos semanas después los hombres de Arles hallaron el paradero de los hermanos Scorpius._

_Leonardo y Joane trataron de impedir que se llevaran a los pequeños, los soldados se enojaron y empezaron a golpear a la pareja. Kardia se puso delante de ellos y les dijo a los guardias que volvería a lado de su padre si dejaban en paz a su hermano y a su nueva familia._

_Los guardias accedieron y se macharon con él. Milo veía todo esto, trato de detenerlo pero Kardia le dijo que se callara y obedeciera._

_Desde aquel día ya no supo noticias de su hermano. Con el tiempo Saga y Kanon lo protegieron, lo cuidaron y ayudaron en l búsqueda de su hermano mayor._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Milo despierta temprano, hablo con una de las enfermeras para preguntarle si ya le podían dar de alta. Una de las enfermeras le pregunto si tenía a alguien a quien llamar. Milo lo pensó un momento y negó. No quería preocupar a los gemelos. Así que decidió salir por su cuenta. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la empresa Kido.<p>

Al entrar los empleados se escondieron después de la última vez a un le tenían miedo. El muchacho no le tomo importancia las actitudes de los empleados y se fue a la oficina de Kido. Al abrir sonrió de lado al verlo en una escena muy comprometedora. Kido se encontraba encima de un muchacho. De unos 18 años.

—Ahora entiendo porque no encuentras a mi hermano. —Kido lo miro y luego se levantó junto al muchacho. Este estaba sonrojado al tener la presencia del joven escorpio.

Con una reverencia se fue del lugar. Kido y Milo se quedaron solos. Se podía sentir un ambiente pesado e incómodo. Kido fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿A qué has venido? No creo que solo a interrumpir mí trabajo —el menor sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿Trabajo? Llamas trabajo acostarte con un muchacho de 17 años. —Kido lo miro con una mueca.

—Ya dime que quieres —sabía que el griego quería sacarlo de quicio. De verdad era muy parecido a Kardia, no solo por el parecido físico, sino también por la actitud.

—Dile a mi padre que iré a verlo —diciendo esto se fue ante el asombro de Kido.

Kido estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Milo, al cerrarse la puerta esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

No sabía porque pero luego de decidirlo el griego esbozo una sonrisa. Tenía las ganas de ver a su hermano y sabía que ir a su tierra natal, tenía las respuestas que tanto buscaba. Muy pronto el regreso de los Escorpios vendría.

Mientras tanto Kido fue a informarle a Arles que su hijo Milo regresaría, se dirigía personalmente.

El país del fuego, era una isla enorme, a su alrededor había mucha vegetación. El palacio tenía varias columnas de mármol. Se podía apreciar las esculturas del rey Hades y sus descendientes. Como las del rey actual. Cerberos también aparecía junto a los sirvientes del dios del inframundo.

Siguió su camino y entro a la cámara del trono en donde se encontraba el majestuoso rey. Sus sirvientes estaban a sus costados esperando la orden de su rey. Enfrente de él se encontraba su consejero real. Los guardias se encontraban en la puerta y dos de ellos estaban en cada lado del trono cuidándolo.

—Señor Arles —el rey lo miro, Kido se había agachado en modo de reverencia— tengo noticias de su hijo Milo. Regresará.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo Arles se paró y ordeno a todos que se fueran y lo dejaran solos con Kido. Una vez solos el rey se acercó a su mano derecha y le dio un beso en los labios. Este correspondió el gesto mientras le rodeaba el cuello. Cuando se separaron Mitsumasa noto la sonrisa del rey.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto Kido

—Estoy feliz —hubo un breve silencio y luego volvió a hablar el rey— Ahora que mi amado hijo Milo volverá podre tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que no hice hace 12 años.

— ¿Qué cosa? —sabía que se iba a arrepentir por la pregunta.

—Hacerlo mío, como lo hice con su hermano —empezó a sonreír más grande.

Kido empezó a temblar, pensó que su amado rey ya lo había olvidado, pero vio que se equivocó.


End file.
